jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods chapter 5: The fog-Bulls
Welcome back to Malchom's woods chapter 5! In this chapter, Joshua encounters a pack of Carnotaurus, and we find Ember has made it to the mainland... Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur|release = }} Chapter 5: The fog-Bulls Transport When Ember saw the boat, his panic was almost completely gone. He heard the sound of the black cloud, as is consumed everything in it's path. He knew what a boat was: He had seen them come and go from the island many a time before. His conclusion was that where he was, was a small bit of land far away from other bits of land. Ember knew it would be dangerous, but it was his only chance. It was burn alive, or take chances with some Human on a small boat, and Ember was not a stupid animal. He dashed off into the water, splashing. The water was cold, and it stung because of the salt in it. Ember noticed two men on the boat. Both were younger, one was maybe twenty years old, the other slightly older. Ember wondered if they would harm him. But Ember was not going to die, and he would take his chances with the Humans any day... Martinez Sanchez Looked out at the black cloud as it came, destroying all. He started taking photos with his camera. He and his older brother, Ben, were amateur photographers, trying to get famous from getting shots of Sibo while it exploded. Ben shouted at him from across the boat. "Marty, we need to get out of here! I don't like how close that "pyronclassic" flow, or whatever it is, is to us." MartInez said, "It's pyroclastic flow, Ben." His voice was calm, but he was far from it. He himself did not like how close it was, but he needed the pictures. He continued taking photos, when he heard Ben scream. "Marty!" Marty put his camera down, and looked back at his brother. He dropped his camera. His brother was standing in front of a dinosaur. A dinosaur. The animal was soaking wet, It's body black, with a stripe of orange, and bright red markings all over. Marty though it was going to attack, but it was not being aggressive. Both men stood, not moving. Marty did not have a weapon, which meant he could not defend himself... And it was too late to get one anyway... That didn't make him feel better, however... Ember had no reason to harm the men. He just stood there, breathing hard. He looked up at one of them. His face was pale. Hi there, Ember thought. The raptor was soaked, so he shook it off, not unlike the way a dog would. Ember stared at the youngest human, and let out bark. The human made some strange hand motions across his chest and face. Ember watched in confusion. Ember thought, It must be bugs of some kind. Ember looked at the other: He just stood there his legs trembling. If Ember could sigh, he would. This was going to be a very long day it seemed... Blind to danger Joshua loaded the last box of food into his Bronco, which sat in the thick fog. He stood back, smiling. He estimated that there was about a week of food here. More than enough for the journey, he thought. Little did he know, He was going to loose almost all of it in short time. He started to close the trunk, when he realized that he had no water. But he did remember that there were one gallon water containers there as well. Joshua decided to go get at least two. He left the door open, leaving the back window closed, and jogged into the store, leaving the Bronco alone in the abyss. Joshua on his way to the door of the store, when he froze, almost dropping the two gallons of water he had grabbed. Outside in the fog, standing next to the Bronco, were three fully-grown Carnotaurus, moving about. One put it's massive, blocky head down to the open back door of the vehicle. Joshua hated himself for not closing the dang door. The animal sniffed one of the boxes of food, making a gurgling sound as it did so. It reached in, pulling one of the boxes out of the trunk. It's bulky head hit the closed back window, causing it to open with a hiss, much to the beast's surprise. The Carno dropped the box, jumped back, and roared at the metal thing that had dared attack it. Joshua began to move slowly back into the store. But the other two saw him. "Oh, crap..." he said. Joshua dropped the waters, and ran for the back of the store, as fast his legs would allow him. He heard them roar at him, and then the thumping of their feet on the ground. Joshua looked back over his shoulder, and saw that the largest one was running after him. It's face was scarred all over, and a deep black gash ran across it's evil eye. The other two were just behind it, roaring as they came up to the building. Joshua made it to the back stock, and hid behind some boxes. He watched as one of the Carnos stopped in front of the store. He let out sigh. They couldn't fit! he thought. He stood up, and watched as the beasts walked around the store, trying to find a way in. He shouted at them: ”Get out of here! Eat someone else, you ugly thing! Though he yelled with would seem confiden demeanor, Joshua was currently scared out of his wits. But then his voice fell silent, it abruptly catching in his throat, as one of the Carnotaurs smashed through the glass door. Joshua stood there, stunned. The animal growled, and started walking toward him. He started to panic. He looked around for a weapon, but found none. He stared at it, as it came up to him. Then, without warning, one of other animals outside began screeching. Joshua looked out the window to see a blur of red, orange, and black, dashing around the others. He watched it jump onto the back of one, and he got a clear view of what he was looking at: It was a Velociraptor. Bull-fighting Ember's world consisted of two groups: The predators, and their prey. Sometimes the predators became the prey, like the horned Devil he was fighting now. Ember had noticed that one of the beasts was old, had some injuries, and looked sick. A perfect target for him. Ember was on the back of the monster, and it was trying to shake him off. But Ember was beyond determined. He hadn't eating in a week, and this would be his first meal in a long time. He was on the thing's back, screeching. With a quick motion, he climbed down to the neck of the Carnotaurus, dodging the animals head. Then, Ember lashed out with his killing claw, and sliced right through the dinosaur's neck. Blood gushed out: Ember had hit the mark. The Carno let out a cry of pain, as Ember clamped his jaws onto it's neck, crushing the windpipe. And with that, the mighty bull collapsed onto the ground, dying. The raptor quickly dashed away, so to not be attacked by the two other healthy bulls. Ember looked up at the second largest. It roared at him, the beast’s bellow echoing through the mosty fog. Ember did not flinch. Instead, he screeched, and hissed right back at her in true defiance. Suddenyl, the largest Bull came out of the building, a expression of evil on her ugly, box-face. The leader looked down at their fallen clan member. She sniffed the air, smelling the blood that had been so swiftly spilled. Carnotaurs lived in clans occasionally, and were Theropods like himself. They were also cannibals, and Ember knew it. He let out a long line of barks. The other two Carnos began backing away. Then, they turned, and fled into the abyss. Finally, Ember jumped up onto the carcass, and began to feed. Ember sunk his teeth into the warm, chewy meat. He was joyful for the kill, and he doubted... Ember stopped feeding. Something had just come out of the building. He watched in amazement at what he saw. He dropped the meat in his mouth. It was a Human... Frightful greetings To Joshua's surprise, the raptor did not come at him. It stayed on the dead Carnotaurus, a puzzled look on it's face. It had a ragged piece of meat in it's mouth. It dropped it, and barked. Just liked that, Joshua spun, and tried to get back into the store. He thought himself foolish for coming out of the building. As he spun, he tripped, and fell on to his stomach. A gush of air came out of his mouth, as he hit. "Crap," he said. He heard the raptor coming toward him. For some reason, he couldn't work up the courage to look behind him. Then, he felt a warm breeze on his neck. That made him turn around. As he rolled onto his back, he saw the raptor standing above him. He marveled at it's unique skin pattern: Mostly black, with a stripe of red, and several orange areas. It looked like it had been born of fire. It made a soft, non aggressive sound toward him. Joshua didn't know why, but it did not attack. Instead, it backed up slightly, smelling the air. Joshua quickly stood up. As he did so, the raptor leaned forward, and sniffed his back-pack. He began to shout at the raptor. "Beat it!" he yelled, "Don't touch me!" The raptor leaned his head back, and barked. It seemed to not be very fazed by the yelling. It pointed it's head at Joshua's bag, and barked. Then Joshua realized what it wanted: Food. He had a bag of jerky in his pack, and the raptor smelled it, and wanted it. He took his back-pack, unzipped the pouch with the jerky in it, and tossed the bag at the raptor, as if he had done it before, which he hadn't. The animal took the bag, and studied it for a moment. It was trying to figure out how to open it. With ease, it put it's jaws around it, and tore, tearing the top off. Pieces of jerky fell out, and the raptor took one in his clawed hand, and began to eat it. Joshua just stood there, in awe. ''Why in the world was he being so tame?! ''he thought. It was kind of awkward, him being the prey, giving food to his own predator. Joshua didn't know it, but he was standing in the presence of the smartest Velociraptor that was InGen ever cloned... Continue To Chapter 6: Malchom's Woods chapter 6: Unlikely allies. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter